A Challenger Approaches
by JC 619
Summary: On his usual Gaming night, Sam (Our happy gamer) ends up meeting a girl named Bridgette, and the two decide to make a Challenge for themselves. AU One-Shot Courtesy of ICAAC's challenge.


Well hey there Folks. Okay so awhile back, An Author named_ I'll Cover Angel and Collins_ brought up a Challenge on Total Dram Writer's Forum which involved having to make a random One-Shot Couple. I got Sam, and Bridgette so here we go. Note: This is an AU Story in which Total Drama didn't exist. Also, Total Drama is not owned by me. If I did, Bridgette would have won a Season, and Revenge of the Island would have been longer.

* * *

"_**HYPER COMBO KO!,** Player 1 Wins." _said the Game as Spider-Man stands over a fallen Wesker.

"_You've got Great Power Albert... But you're not very Responsible with it."_ said Spider-Man as he does his Victory Speech, and Pose.

The Screen then shows Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Vergil together stating Player One Wins.

"Allright, Third Straight Victory tonight. Any luck, and I could break my Personal record of Seven Wins." said Sam as he polished off his Glasses.

Sam was your semi-Nerdish typical Gamer, and Friday was his night to do his favorite thing: Play Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Sam had even busted out his Customized Knickerblockers Sentinel T-Shirt for this ocassion."

"Okay then, Let's do another Player Battle Local Match." said Sam as he played another Challenger.

Suddenly, Sam's mom walked into his room with a Tuxedo in her hands.

"Sam honey, Look what I got for you." said his Mom as she showed Sam his Tux, which was Robin's Egg Blue.

"Uhhh, Thanks Mom." said an oddend Sam as he put his Controller down.

"It's your Father's Old Tuxedo from his Homecoming Dance, Never been worn." stated Sam's Mom.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm not going to Homecoming Tomorrow Night." replied Sam.

"Come now Sammy, I'm sure your friends are going to be there." said his Mom.

"My friends are actually going to have their usual Monthly Gaming Marathon, Sheldon is Hosting this time & He just got Injustice: Gods Among Us." replied Sam.

"I know you like your friends Sam, but you could meet a nice girl." suggested his Mom.

"Nah, Most of the Girls I know are into the Jock or Bad Boy motif." said Sam.

"Okay then, I'll just lay it here on your Bed just in case you change your mind." said his Mom as she laid the Tuxedo down, and left the Room.

"Allright, Back to the Grind." said Sam as he picked up his Controller.

Sam then got an Opponent whose ID name was SurfNTurf604 and had a 7 Win 5 Loss Record with a Fighter Rank. Sam's ID name was Slampson and had a 3 Win 0 Loss Record with an 8th Scout Rank.

"Hmm, Seems like another Good Battle." said Sam as he selected Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Vergil to fight. SurfNTurf604 then chooses X-23, Morrigan, and Trish to Fight.

"_There can be only one Winner."_ said the Game as the Characters are shown.

_"Look Out, Here Comes the Spider-man."_ said Spider-Man as Sam's Team were shown.

_"I'm the second best at what I do."_ said X-23 as SurfNTurf604's were shown.

"_Live, and Let Die,_ _**FIGHT!"** _said the Game as the Fight started.

After about a Minute of Fighting, Sam used Iron Man's Armored Avenger Special on Trish.

"_**HYBER COMBO KO!,** Player 1 Wins_." said the Game as Iron stands over the fallen Trish.

_"Told you, A nice candlelight dinner would have been better."_ said Iron Man as he does his Victory Speech, and Pose.

"The Screen then shows Iron Man, Vergil, and Spider-Man together stating Player 1 Wins.

"Another Win for the Mighty Slampson, Yes!" said Sam, Stoked that he won once again.

Suddenly, Sam's Video Game System showed that he had an Audio Chat Request from SurfNTurf604.

"Hmmm, Wonder what this Dude wants." wondered Sam as he pressed Accept.

Sam's System then pops up a Small Window with a Voice stating SurfNTurf604 speaking.

"Good Match there Slampson, You really gave me a Controller Exercise on that one." said SurfNTurf604.

Sam smiled at the compliment, but was intriged to notice that SurfNTurf604 sounded like a Girl.

"Uhhhh, Thanks there SurfNTurf604. BTW, What's your name?" asked Sam.

"Oh, My name is Bridgette." said Bridgette.

"What is yours?" asked Bridgette.

"My name is Sam, Short for Samuel." answered Sam.

"Ok." said Bridgette.

"Ummm, Not to sound abit creepy but, Are you really a Girl?" asked Sam.

"Hold on for a minute." said Bridgette. suddenly the Window closes as his system stated SurfNTurf604 has ended Voice Chat.

"Huh, I guess I might have spooked her... or him possibly." said Sam.

Suddenly, Sam's System now showed that he had a Video Chat Request from SurfNTurf604. Sam then clicks accept.

A Video Window then pops up on the Screen. The Screen shows a Girl standing there. She had Olive Green Eyes along with Blonde Hair tied into a Ponytail. She also was wearing a light Blue Hoodie.

"Sorry about that, I just thought I could give some legitimatecy on my part." said Bridgette.

"That's okay, You can see me right?" asked Sam.

"Hmmm... Glasses, Whiskers on your chin, Auburn Hair, and Knickerblockers Sentinel Shirt right?" questioned Bridgette.

"Yep, That's me." replied Sam.

"You look nice." complimented Bridgette.

"Thanks, You look nice too." replied Sam as he blushed abit. Bridgette kinda blushed at this remark as well.

"Anyway, Why did you ask me if I was really a Girl?" asked Bridgette.

"Well it's because my Cousin played an April Fool's Prank on me by pretending to be some Blonde Chick named Dakota." explained Sam.

"Wow, That's pretty low." said Bridgette.

"I got my revenge though, I altered his Facebook Page to show his occupation as Butt Doctor, and changed his Pic to George Wendt eating Beans." stated Sam.

Bridgette giggles at this abit.

"So you actually play Video Games?" asked Sam.

"As a Hobby, I really love to Surf but I'll play afew Games if I'm tired or if it's raining out." answered Bridgette.

"That's neat, Where you from anyway?" asked Sam.

"Well I live in Vancouver around the Lower Mainland, I also like to spend my Bring Break in Sunshine Coast." stated Bridgette.

"Lower Mainland? I actually live about 10 Minutes away from there!" said a stunned Sam.

"That sounds cool." said Bridgette.

"What School do you go to?" asked Sam.

"Dorazio High actually." said Bridgette.

"No way!, I go to Dorazio High too." said a suprised Sam.

Just then, Sam just had an idea.

"Hey Bridge, Do you wanna go another round on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3? We could make it interesting." asked Sam.

"How?" questioned Bridgette.

"Well, Are you going to that Homecoming Dance tomorow night?" asked Sam.

"Um, I was gonna go just to hang with my friends, Why do you ask?" replied Bridgette.

"How about if I win, You can be my Date for the Dance." said Sam in a confident tone.

"And if I win?" asked Bridgette.

"I'll let you choose if you win." replied Sam.

"Allright then, Let's do it." said Bridgette.

Sam, and Bridgette then played another round of UMVC3. Sam, and Bridgette decided to stick with their previous Teams as well.

"_Dare to believe you can survive."_ said the Game as the Characters are shown.

_"Look Out, Here Comes the Spider-man."_ said Spider-Man as Sam's Team were shown.

_"I'm the second best at what I do." _said X-23 as Bridgette's Team were shown.

"_Go For Broke, **FIGHT!"**_ said the Game as the Fight started.

The Fight lasts for about a Minute until...

"_**HYBER COMBO KO!,** Player 2 Wins_." said the Game as Trish stands over a fallen Vergil.

"_Well, You're hard-headed as Dante at least."_ said Trish as she does her Victory Speech, and Pose.

The Screen then shows Trish, X-23, and Morrigan together stating Player Two Wins.

"All right, I won." said a pleased Bridgette.

"There goes my Winning streak. Good Match though." said Sam.

"Thanks, You almost had there with that X-Factor." stated Bridgette.

"You're welcome. Well you won fairly, So you choose whatever you want from me." said Sam.

"Hmmmm... Since I won, How about you be my date for the Dance?" offered Bridgette.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, How about I'll send you my address & we can go tomorrow afternoon." said Bridgette.

"Definetely, I can't wait!, See you tomorrow." said Sam as he smiled.

"Same here Sam." said Bridgette as she blew him a Kiss. The Window closes as his system stated SurfNTurf604 has ended Video Chat.

Sam then got the Message of Bridgette's Address.

"Sweet, This is 5 times better than powning Galactus!" said Sam as he wrote down Bridgette's Address.

The Next day, Sam came down the steps wearing the Tuxedo.

"Hey Mom, and Dad." greeted Sam.

"Oh Honey, You're actually going to the Dance after all?" asked his Mother excitedly.

"Yep, I even got a Date with a Girl." replied Sam as he fixed his Tie.

"A real girl right, Not just some cardboard cutout of Laura Croft or Samus right?" asked Sam's Dad.

"DAD, I'm not that nuts, I actually have a Date for the Dance & her name's Bridgette." replied Sam.

"Mind if I borrow the car then?" asked Sam.

"You certainly will not, I'm calling you a Limo." said his Mom as she promptly grabbed the Phone.

After about an Hour & a half, Sam had gotten the Limo, and gotten to Bridgette's Address. He then knocked on the House. Bridgette then opened the Door as Sam saw her. Bridgette was wearing a Sky Blue Dress with matching Flats, and had her Hair in a Bun.

"Wow, You look great." said a stunned Sam.

"Thanks, Same to you." replied Bridgette.

"Oh, I was able to get you a Crosage." said Sam as he gave Bridgette a White Crosage.

"Thanks, Wow you got a Limo?" asked an impressed Bridgette.

"Yeah, My mom really wanted to make it special." replied Sam.

"Well thanks, You're a really nice guy." said Bridgette as she then kissed him.

Sam blushed after this, but regained his composure.

"Care to head to the Dance Madam?" asked Sam as he held his Arm out.

"Of course." replied Bridgette as she grabbed Sam's Arm and got into the Limo.

* * *

Okay then, All done. Anyway, **Reviews** are up.


End file.
